


The Hearts Silent Plead

by VP_Anon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf Character, Drama, Edens soft for Sophie, F/M, Fluff, High School, Original Character(s), Romance, Soft Ending, abusivd father, angsty, bad boi gendergend, best sisters - Freeform, deaf schools, deafness, jeremy is best boi, rom-com??, run away mom, soft sisters, sophie is just too cute, sophie is pure, teen drama, tragic past, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VP_Anon/pseuds/VP_Anon
Summary: Jeremy is the new deaf kid at L.A high school. And he is excited for this new experience at a public school, rather than his usual deaf kids school. Little did he know his new high school would have a delinquent kid like in movies. And it's especially surprising when this schools bad boy, is actually the delinquent bad girl Eden. But, is there more to this hot tempered girl, than what everyone else thinks there is.
Relationships: Eden/Jeremy
Kudos: 1





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes: when in quotes with "<>" it means sign with talking, without means just sign.)

“Yes dear, I know the boys might not like it much, but it’s for the best. It’s so we have a more stable life.”

“I know you’re right. I’m just worried about what the boys will think”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.”

The man sighs as he looks at his troubled wife. “It’s late, let’s get some sleep and tell them the news tomorrow.” He turns over to switch off the bedside lamp. The room is then consumed in darkness and the man and his wife drift off to sleep.

* * *

Jeremy was woken up by his mom shaking him awake. He looked at his clock, thinking he might not have felt the vibrations of his alarm go off. But when he checked the time, it was 10 minutes before his alarm went off. Jeremy sat up from his bed and signed, <Mom, what’s going on? Is everything ok?>

“<Family meeting downstairs. Get ready and head down.>” She signs with a soft expression.

Jeremy nods before his mom turns and walks out of the room. “<Oh, and please wake up your brother for me.>” She reminds him before walking away.

“Ugh.” Jeremy sighs as he falls back on his bed, giving himself a minute to wake up and prepare for the day, and whatever his parents have to talk about. He’s also not so excited about waking up his little brother, Michael. He’s always such a brat in the morning, almost too bratty for a 15-year-old. When Jeremy walks into Michael’s, it’s dark and he finds a snoring lump on the bed. Jeremy could either wake him up by screaming and jumping on the bed, or he can calmly wake him.

But where’s the fun in that?

He jumps onto the bed and violently shakes his brother awake. He’d love to scream in his face but using his voice in any way can make it uncomfortable for him. Either way, he still manages to get him up. “UuuggghhhaaAAAAHHHH!!!!! You asshole!!! Why do you always have to wake me up like this, you dick!!” He’s lucky Jeremy can read lips or else he’d keep messing with him. <Ma’ says you gotta get up and get ready. And family meeting downstairs.> Jeremy signs to his brother as he gets off the bed. He feels a ‘THUMP’ sound below his feet that tells him his brother got up out of bed to start getting ready.

* * *

“Wait, What?!?” Michael shouted when he heard the news his parents had just told him. And honestly, Jeremy is Just as shocked. If he had a voice of his own, he might have done that same thing as Michael. “What do you mean we’re moving!? We can’t move, what about our family here? And I like it here in Arizona. Why move??” Michael argues. His family can tell he doesn’t want to move, but they also know it’s for the best.

“Michael, I know you don't want to do this, but it’s for a better job and life. Please understand, son. I am sad we have to leave the home you boys grew up in. Even so, it’s something that needs to be done, and it’s something we have to accept.” His dad tries to reason with his son. 

<But, does it have to be all the way in L.A?>

“<Unfortunately, yes. But I know this will be good for us. And, Jeremy, you’ll have to go to a public school there instead of a deaf school. Is that ok with you?>”

<Actually, yeah it is. I think it’ll be fun to go to a public school. Definitely different, but I think I could get used to it.>

“<That’s good. I’m glad you’re willing to try and you’re excited about it. And Michael,>” she looks at her other son. “<Please try for us. I know it’ll be hard to leave your friends, but please.>” As she looks at Michael with pleading eyes, hoping her son won’t be too mad, Michael looks at his mom then he sees his brother with the same look in his eyes. So, he sighs in defeat and signs, “<Okay. I’ll….I’ll try for you guys. I promise.>”

* * *

To Jeremy at first, moving to L.A and going to a public school for once sounded exciting and cool, but now that he was here about to go on his first day of school, he is terrified and extremely nervous. He’s not sure how these other kids are going to react to him being deaf, or if he’ll even be able to make friends at all here. Either way, he puts on a brave face and walks forward. 

Michael had already run off to go get his class schedule as Jeremy was taking in the high school. It was a large school that had two stories, a large gym, and a football field with a track. After Jeremy went to the office to get his schedule, he decided to just head to his first period class, since he had nothing else to do, English. When he walked in there were only a small handful of students in the room. So, he just chose and empty seat close to the front and waited for the bell to ring. 

The rest of the school day was fairly uneventful. He had to stand and introduce himself in every class, like all new kids have too, people were shocked when he told them he was deaf. He had written his introduction down prior to show in front of the class. And Jeremy was both surprised and pleased when he learned that there is an ASL (American Sign Language) class and some of the kids actually took that class. Jeremy had made a friend in one of his classes and he’s pretty cool, he even knows sign. He told him about the school, how to get around, and cool teachers. He even talked about this delinquent guy at the school named Eden. He said everyone calls him, Iced Demon because he’s so cold and dark. No one want to go near him. The names a little unoriginal, but it’s high school. But other than those few things, that was it. 

Until it was the end of the day.

When Jeremy and Michael were walking out of the school to start walking home, something had caught the side of his eye when he saw a crowd of guys surround a kid wearing a black hoodie that mostly covered his face. He didn’t really know what to expect of the situation. So, he decided to read one of the guys lips, he said, “You’re such a creep and if I was your family, I’d ditch you in no time. I bet your mom abandoned you and left you for a guy. She’s probably a slut or a monster like you.” Then one of the guys moved in front of him and Jeremy couldn’t see what else he said for a bit, but when he moved again, I could read, and what he read was really uncalled for. “Hey, if you got a sister can I borrow her for a few nights, cause she’s gotta be a slut like your mom. It’s genetic-” 

The next thing he knew the kid threw the guy over his shoulder, landing right on his back. The momentum of the throw caused the kids hood to slide off, and Jeremy did not expect to see a chick. The kid, now girl, then stomps on the guys stomach, grabs his arm to twist him over, pushes her knee in the center of his back and pulls on his arm. Keeping him in place. When Jeremy looks around, he sees a lot of terrified faces, and he knows he should be too, but he’s not. He’s absolutely mesmerized by her. He feels a tug on his sleeve, he looks down and sees Michael just as scared as everyone else. “<That’s her. My friends warned me about her. She’s who everyone calls the Ice Demon.>”

_Wait seriously?!?!_ Jeremy is really surprised by that. He doesn’t understand. How can someone everyone calls Ice Demon, be so...so pretty. Jeremy then sees that the girl is screaming in his ear. Jeremy knows he should just walk away, but he wants to know what she’s saying. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that!!! If you even think about coming near her or me ever again, I’ll gladly take this arm and rip it right off of your body!! Got that fucker?” she threatened. She turns around to face the rest of the guys. “Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll make sure you assholes don’t get left out either. I’ll take his arm and shove it right up you asses!” She spoke calmly but with the coldest death glare. She released the guy on the ground as she stood, and they all ran away immediately in total fear. 

Everyone around Jeremy started to look the other way and act like they didn’t see that whole thing, even Michael did, but Jeremy didn’t. He couldn’t stop staring at her. She was just so pretty. Then she started walking in his direction and made eye contact. “You gotta problem guy?” she taunted. Jeremy repeatedly shook his head in reply. Then she walked away

Jeremy watched her as she walked away, she just caught his attention and he couldn’t help but be drawn in. he reluctantly looked away as her figure disappeared into the school building. Jeremy turned to Michael to tell him not to mention a fight on the first day to their parents, so that way they don’t get worried. Michael agreed and the boys started to walk home together. 

Later that night, as Jeremy lays in bed, the fight and that girl will replay in his head like a merry-go-round or a broken record. She was imbedded into his brain. Her short blackish grey brown hair, the cold ember-green eyes, her pale peach skin, everything. She’s stuck there and Jeremy hopes he’ll get to see her again soon. And that kind of scares him.


	2. Sisters Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone at Eden's school, she is the scary delinquent that no one could possibly love. Her heart is cold and dark, but that's entirely really not true. Eden is cold and dark, but only because she doesn't trust anyone that the school. The heart she hides away, her true heart, can only be seen by Eden's precious baby sister Sophie.

For Eden, the day could not have gotten any worse. She could officially mark that as the worst first day of school. Her waking up late wasn't part of it, she didn't care about that. What made it bad was how teachers kept giving her smack, students would, of course, avoid her like the fucking plague, and to top it off; she found a note in her locker, how original, threatening her and telling her to meet them at the front of the school.

She stood out front like told, just to get whatever shit this was over with, and when these guys surrounded her, she knew they were the ones that left the note. Just a bunch of damn sophomores', or maybe juniors she really couldn’t care less about that, trying to "show her up" and prove that "she's just a pathetic bitch that’s all talk". Sadly, for them, they ended up getting the shit kicked out of them because of that one mistake. In the beginning, Eden was just going to beat them only a little, maybe even not at all and just scare them, she didn't wanna take too long or make it a big deal. But, once they made that comment about her sister, about Sophie, that’s where she draws the line.

Sophie is Eden’s 5-year-old baby sister. She is the only thing good Eden still has in her life. She doesn't care if people give her shit, but no one can touch or talk about Sophie like that. Eden takes care of Sophie on her own and has been since she was born. Well, mostly since their mom left 4 years ago. Before their mom ran out, Eden only helped with Sophie when her mom was busy. But, even so, Sophie always like Eden best. 3 years ago, Eden ran away from the hell hole she called "home" and took Sophie with her. Just to keep her safe. Eden thought about all they've been through as she walked to the special ed kids room.

* * *

As soon as Eden opened the door, a small body crashed into her legs. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. "You took forever to get here Eda! Why did you take so long?!" Sophie said in an annoyed tone.

Eden couldn't help but laugh at her sisters energy as she picked her up and placed her on her hip. "Sorry baby, I had somethings to take care of first. I'll try not to be so late next time, ok." Eden didn't wanna say what she was actually doing. She knew that could be a problem from influence or worse, she could cry from hearing someone hurt her sister.

"Yay! Oh, and I learned 3 new signs today!"

"Wow that’s great, can I see?"

"Uh-huh! I learned dog, love, and I can finger spell my name, see!"

Sophie stumbled a bit on the words and especially the fingerspelling, but that's why she's still learning. Either way it was still adorable how excited she got to learn them. Sophie stays in the special ed room for 3 reasons, so Eden doesn't have to leave her alone at home, Eden can't afford a daycare/ doesn't trust them, and so Sophie can learn sign because she's losing her hearing.

The doctors say she'll be completely deaf in about 5 to 8 years. She wasn't born with this, due to their terrible "father" not knowing how to raise a baby and resorts to yelling at her when she cries, she started to lose it. It's not that bad but it can get difficult sometimes because she might not be able to hear Eden if she's far away. But they are in this together, forever and always.

Besides, it gives Eden an excuse to be close and hold Sophie whenever. After Sophie grabbed her backpack and other things, her and Eden left the school and began to walk to the bus stop.

* * *

"Yay, Finally home! Eda can we have some food before we have to leave for work?" Sophie was excited to be home. Even if it was a small apartment, she still loved it. Sophie immediately dropped her bag to jump on the couch and snuggled close to a pillow. It was definitely the cutest thing. After Eden moves Sophie and her belongings in the bedroom, she sat on the couch with Sophie and snuggled with her.

The apartment was pretty small and cramped, but it’s affordable. Before Eden purchased this place, she made sure it was in a safe neighborhood. She didn’t want to endanger Sophie or scare her. She always wants to keep her light safe.

"You are the cutest thing, ya know?" Eden said as she squished her baby sister

"No sissy! You’re crushing me! Hehehahahah" Sophie couldn’t help but giggle at her sister. And her giggling only got wilder as Eden blew raspberries on her cheeks. "Aahhh noooo! Hahahaha! Sissy it tickles!" Even if she tried to push her away, her laughing didn’t stop. And neither did Eden's.

"Hahah sorry I just couldn’t control myself. I mean, I get to spend the rest of the day holding you close and feeling your warm chubby cheeks!"

"Wait, you mean it! No work today?" She sits up quick and looks at Eden with eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah baby, no work. We get to stay home and do whatever we want." Eden spoke softly.

"Yay!! We get to stay home!! OH, can we do a movie night? Movie night, movie night!"

Eden laughed at her sisters excitement and little chat. How could she say no to something like that? "Yeah of course, I’ll even make our favorite. My chocolate chip pancakes with whipped butter for dinner."

This made Sophie ecstatic. She couldn’t wait to eat those pancakes and watch a movie with her big sister. In Sophie's head, it was moments like this that just made Eden the best sister ever!

* * *

After the girls had eaten to their hearts content in fluffy pancakes, they watched movies through the night. Some Disney, others a little more actiony. But soon the day took a toll on them and Sophie fell asleep snuggled on Eden’s chest. She always liked to lay there, ever since she was a baby. Eden doesn't really understand why, she doesn’t have much of a "pillow" for her. Maybe it was her heartbeat, maybe hearing the slow rhythm of it is her lullaby.

It was getting late and Eden was beginning to fall asleep, so that meant it was time for bed. It took a while to get Sophie to let go of Eden, but eventually she let go. Eden tucked her in and gave her a gentle kiss goodnight on her small head. She turned off the light so only Sophie's night light shone.

Eden then got ready for bed by getting in her pjs, brushing her teeth, and making sure everything was locked. Eden was just getting into bed and about to turn off her light when a small, quiet knock came from her door. Then entered Sophie holding her soft baby blanket and her favorite pink stuffed bunny.

"What’s wrong Soph? Can't sleep or bad dream?" Eden spoke in a hushed voice layered with worry.

She hesitated before slowly shaking her head no. She held her belongings closer as she walked towards the bed. She was looking down, like she was scared. And that worried Eden more. "Do you just not wanna be alone tonight baby?" Her voice still hushed. And at that Sophie nodded her head but still scared. God, Eden adored her, she doesn’t even need to ask to sleep with her. So, Eden simply scooted over a little on the bed to give Sophie room. It was a silent invite; one Sophie took without hesitation. She happily crawled onto the bed with a smile and tired eyes.

After she was comfortably situated, Eden covered them with the warm blanket. They snuggled close to each other with the stuffed bunny in between them. As the silence filled them, Eden softly hummed a lullaby. Then she began to sing

_ I can feel you there, _

_ close to my heart as always. _

_ Your soul and mine share a bond, made of love._

As Eden sang, Sophie recognized the song and decided to join her sister.

_ ** So, as the skies turn grey, ** _

_ ** and the clouds gather above. ** _

_ ** Trying to fight back our tears, ** _

_ ** feeling so lost and alone. ** _

_ ** I am the star that burns for you, shining through the night. ** _

_** Just follow me I will guide you home.** _

Slowly the girls drifted off back to sleep, "Goodnight Eda. I love you."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you too." And in the comfort of each other's warmth and love, they finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby the girls sang at the end is called Song of The Stars from the anime Fairy Tail. (Don't judge me!)  
link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqlpdr2uLN8


End file.
